


Be Mine?

by Punk_Grape



Category: Splatoon
Genre: AU, M/M, Ocean AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: It’s finally time, Navy will finally take the next step, figuratively speaking.





	Be Mine?

“Navy, did you get the kelp?” Sesame asked in a quiet voice as he swam around the kitchen, finding different things to add to their meal. He had fresh eel, Navy’s favourite, crab, a small selection of coral, it was rather hard to come by, and was just waiting on Navy for the last item. 

Unfortunately, the mer-shark had been unsuccessful. “Market was out of it, sorry.” 

Eyes lit up, even if Navy had returned empty handed, Sesame was still excited. “It’s okay, I promise. We still have a good dinner without it.” He was right, the dinner was excellent, the eel gone within ten minutes, which had Sesame laughing when Navy had the tail sticking out of his mouth. As Sesame calmed down from the laughter, Navy left for a moment, saying he had to grab something. 

As quick as he could, Navy swam through the house to the main room, and went to the wall of collectables. Reaching behind a statue, he plucked out a small item, holding it tight in his hand; it had taken him months to find it, the perfect one. When Navy returned, any leftover food had been cleared away, and the small merman was waiting patiently. “Can we go talk somewhere, the yard maybe?” 

While the request confused him, Sesame nodded, and led the way out of the home. The yard was just as colourful and floral as any of the neighbours, an assortment of plants blooming bright, carved stone benches, rippling sand paths, it was truly a sight. Sesame sat on one of the benches, tail flicking back and forth anxiously; there was nothing more anxiety inducing than the terms “family meeting”, of which there were a lot, and any iteration of “Can we talk”. It wasn’t that they resulted in bad things, but it was the fear of the unknown that had him on edge. “Navy, is everything okay?” 

A soft smile formed on the mer-shark’s lips, a very rare sight, one that put him at ease. Navy wasn’t sitting down, opting to remain swimming in front of Sesame, until he sunk to the ground, tucking his tail under him as he sat. “Sess... I love you,” he began, then held out his hand and uncurled his finger, revealing what he had grabbed. “Will you be my mate?” 

Sesame stared at Navy, occasionally glancing down to his hand, where he presented a pearl, small and reflective, yet breathtaking all the same. “Yes...” he whispered, then launched himself towards Navy, sending the two of them tumbling through the yard. “Of course I will,” he said once they’d stopped. “Yes yes yes.”

Relief washed over Navy, while he was certain that Sesame would say yes, there had always been a fear of rejection, as ridiculous as it was. “I’m glad. Im sorry it took so long, I’d wanted to months ago, but I didn’t know what to do.” 

Sesame tried to cuddle in as close as he could to Navy. “It’s okay. I would have said yes had you asked me any day, any time, but this is beyond wonderful, thank you.” 

True, it had taken Navy a long time to find the perfect pearl for Sesame, but he’d also had to learn everything that was customarily done when proposing, including what was to follow. “Sess, we have to do something else, right?” 

“Mhm, but in a second, I just wanna stay right here with you.” 

A second turned into an hour, the two only moving inside as the light faded, signalling night had fallen. The two soon swam side by side in the home, Sesame admittedly slightly nervous, Navy becoming increasingly fired up. “Navy.... um, how do we mate exactly?” 

The mer-shark flicked his eyes down to look as Sesame, a slightly scarier smile showing through. “Let me do the work, it’ll be quick, promise.” 

Quick it was, as the mer-shark produced an external organ from his slit, Sesame looked at it in wonder, until it slowly disappeared inside him, his own slit stretching slightly to form around the intrusion. Different from what he had learned about mating, the merman followed Navy’s instruction, and allowed him to do the work. In no time at all, Navy withdrew, the appendage slipping back inside him, tucked away once again. “That was different,” Sesame said in a quiet voice. “When do I lay eggs?” 

Navy tilted his head to the side. “Lay eggs? Mer-sharks don’t lay eggs, they birth live young.” Sesame froze, birth live young, meaning he’d have something alive and squirming in his body, trying to escape. “You’ll be okay, I won’t let anything happen to you, or the baby.” 

“How long do I have to carry this?” 

“Anywhere between six to twelve months.”

Sesame looked down at his stomach, imagining it getting round. “I don’t know if I can carry it, I’m tiny.” 

“You’ll be alright, Sess,” Navy reassured him, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him close. “I’m not much bigger than you, it will be alright.” He then laid them both down in the hammock they always slept in, himself facing up with his fin through the hole they’d made, Sesame laying on top, curled up slightly as he drifted off to sleep. “You’ll be okay.” 

As both had expected, Sesame’s parents had a mixed reaction when the two told them the following day; his father upset that there wasn’t a huge ceremony, something both Sesame and Navy were against, while his mother was excited, smile wide. “Finally! I was wondering when you two would mate, actually had me worried.” 

“It would have been sooner, but I took a while searching,” Navy explained. 

Sesame’s mom nodded In understanding, having taken several weeks herself to find the right pearl. “Do you have a different custom for it?” 

One solid nod was given, then Navy answered. “One finds someone, mates, then they’re together. It’s just purely instinctual, we don’t have ceremonies and stuff, you just know.” 

“Interesting, well, what matters is that you two mated. Speaking of, where are the eggs or egg?” 

Sesame looked down, and his mom began to worry. “Is there not any? I thought you’d have...” 

“Mom, the egg is still inside me.” Both parents just looked at the couple, confused beyond belief, so Sesame relayed what he’d learned the previous night. 

His dad nodded, he wasn’t a fan, he didn’t want his son hurt, but his mom, she swam close to look at him, without prying too deep. “Live birth, I’ll have to see this.” 

Sesame let out a groan, he loved his mom but she had a tendency to be nosy. “Mom, it’s just coming out of me, it’s like hatching anyway, just more fleshy I guess.” 

“Sess, it’s an important family moment, and if you’d have laid an egg instead I would have present for that as well.” 

Colour rushed to his cheeks, he wanted nothing more than to be left alone for that. “It’s nothing special, mom.” 

Hands found his chin, and his head was tilted up, his mom smiling at him. “You say that now, but it’ll change, it’s your baby.” 

‘My baby... our baby...’ he thought, then looked down at his stomach. He was interrupted by Navy, who put his hands on Sesame’s hips in order to steer him away. “We got a few things to figure out, we’ll be back later,” Navy said, give Sesame a gentle nudge forward. 

He fully expected the look Sesame was giving him, what things did they have to figure out now? “Don’t worry, don’t want to stress the baby, Sess.” He steered him past the main room, straight to their hammock where they slept. “I don’t have anything that needs figuring out, just wanted to get you out.” 

Sesame watched as Navy frowned. “I was okay there, they’re just my parents,” he said, trying to call the mer-shark. 

“I don’t like it. This baby is our child, ours alone, they aren’t part of the equation.” Navy was getting defensive, Sesame could see his eyes narrowed and tail twitching. “You are my mate, I care for you, provide for you, love and cherish you, defend you. We may live in the city, but that doesn’t mean I won’t stop guarding you, and the baby. It’s just as dangerous here as it is for mer-sharks outside the city.” 

“I live in the council tier, Navy, I’m perfectly safe, always have been.” 

Navy wasn’t having it, his tail still twitched. “This baby is ours, I’m not taking any chances with either of you, end of story.” 

“Even with my parents?” 

“Especially with your parents.”


End file.
